paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tale From The Woods
Just a little something I wanted to make. Enjoy! Summary In the forest of Adventure bay, many outdoor sports go on, but none beat the greatest of them all, hunting. Two pups named Teri and Scattorshot search for their meanings in Adventure Bay, but can't figure it out. When they accidentally damage a hunter's truck, she and her cousin and hunting dog go after them. Now, it's an amazing adventure. Characters *The PAW patrol *Teri *Scattorshot *Samantha Foxworth *Petey *Hank Story One day in Adventure Bay, two pups named Teri and Scattorshot were cleaning their vehicles up. "Looks like another fine day to take a drive", Teri said. "You said it partner", Scattorshot said. The three got in their vehicles and drove to the lookout to see Ryder playing catch with the pups. "Hey Ryder", Teri said, "may we play along?" "I don't see why not", Ryder said. As they played catch, a truck drove up and a woman, a boy around Ryder's age, and a coonhound stepped out. "Let's get these critters stuffed", the woman said. The boy pulled out a stick that had a rabbit, a squirrel, a duck, a skunk, and a beaver tied to it and carried it into the lookout. "Those three are at it again", Ryder said, "excuse me pups, I have to give those three a piece of my mind." Ryder stormed into the lookout to talk to them, and Teri, Luke, and Scattorshot looked at the truck. "I've never seen a truck like this", Teri said. "It's a 2015 ford huntpro truck", Scattorshot said. "Well we're goanna mess this truck up to teach those three a lesson", Teri said. They beat up the truck and the two hunters and their dog came outside. "Get off of my truck", the woman said. "Take cover", Scattorshot yelled. They ducked into their pup houses, but Ryder came outside before the woman shot them. "Samantha", Ryder said, "you know the rules, no shooting in town." "But, those pups just destroyed my truck", Samantha said, "didn't you see that?" "All I see is a messed up truck", Ryder said, "you've been living in the woods too long." Teri and Scattorshot got into their vehicles and drove away. "Those two will pay for this", Samantha said. "And we'll make sure it's with cash, right Hank", the boy said. "Right Petey", Hank said. "It's an expression", Samantha said. "Sorry", Petey said. "Anyways, we need to wait until hunting season opens, then we'll go after them", Samantha said. They got into the truck and drove away to plot their revenge. (Badge Scene Change: Scattorshot's badge) That night, Teri and Scattorshot were hanging out around town. "Where should we go", Teri asked. "I suggest the General Prime Burger down the road", Scattorshot said. "I don't think that's a good idea", Teri said. "Don't worry, it's a smoke free resturaunt", Scattorshot said. "It's not that", Teri said, "it's just that the plates and silverware have more germs on them than a toilet seat." "You don't have to worry", Scattorshot said, "I'm sure we'll survive." As they entered the restaurant, Rebecca, Petey, and Hank were spying on them from a trash dumpster. "Should we attack", Petey asked. "Patience my cousin", Rebecca said, "let's wat a little more." (Work In Progress) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Movies Category:Works Made By Moose513